un adios doloroso
by neon-san
Summary: este es un mini fic de momoryo si quieren la continuacion me mandan un revies
1. Chapter 1

**H☺moficos alejados esto va a ser yaoi**

**Va a ser un momoxryo**

╣╣╣╣۹╣╣**æ╣╣╢**

_Como quisiera decirte cuanto te quiero, te extraño pero cuando te veo siento como mis fuerzas me abandonan mi querido momo-senpai tu con tu linda mirada amatista tu siempre me sonríes pero lo único que recibes de mi es un comentario sarcástico yo no se como es que me tienes paciencia si yo se que con mis comentarios te hago sentir mal_

_Pero no soy como tu, como una vez dijo oyaji yo soy de pocas palabras tal vez el me lo inculco, quisiera ser como Ryoga el si que es completamente diferente a mi, lo que me enfada es que todos incluso tu mi querido momo se empeñan que esa niña de trenzas tiene algo que ver conmigo, a ella no la quiero es mas no siento nada por ella si no al que quiero es a ti_

_como ya no soporto este dolor le dije a oka-san que me quiero regresar a América para ya no hacerme mas daño, por que estoy seguro que si me quedo aquí me destruiré cuando te veo salir con la hermana de tachibana eso hace que mi corazón se parta_

_Como le sonríes y ella a ti eso es algo que definitiva no soporto, prefiero irme y que tu seas feliz con ella fui un tonto al pensar que podrías corresponder mis sentimiento, solo me quise engañar a mi mismo, aunque esto me duele me voy para nunca volver por eso te escribo esta carta mi querido senpai por que yo no tengo el valor de decirte esto cara a cara tu pensaras de seguro que soy un cobarde. Pues si si lo soy _

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré dirigiéndome a América _

_Posdata_

_Por favor nunca me olvides por que yo no lo are y recuerda siempre te amare y que seas feliz_

**Esta carta era leída por momo, que no dejaba de salirle lagrimas**

-por que te fuiste si yo también te amo

**owari**

**nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habra gustado por fa dejen reviews see ya **


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta la continuación como me la pidieron espero les guste see ya

No se como pensaste que yo no te amaba, si tu eres mi adoración, ahora estoy en un vuelo rumbo a América para encontrarte por que yo no soportaría que te apartaras de mi lado, y para explicarte lo de Ann y yo que no tenemos nada si yo era el que pensaba que no me querías por que siempre te comportabas tan distante ahora veo que el error lo cometí yo

Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde solo espérame Ryoma que allá voy aunque me fui sin avisarle a nadie y cuando fui a ver a tu casa me dijeron que tu te fuiste solo a vivir con Ryoga ya solo falta una hora para llegar a America

Espero que seas feliz mi momo-senpai, aunque no sea conmigo no sabes como te necesito ahora estoy aquí con Ryoga aunque no para de molestarme quiere a fuerzas que le diga por que me vine así de improviso

-hey chibi-suke

-…..-

-por que esa cara

-no te importa

-pero que genio…yo solo vine a avisarte que voy a salir

-a que horas regresas

-no me digas que tienes miedo de estar solo

-baka-…lo digo en un susurro

-bueno nos vemos cuídate chibi-suke

Suspiro-. Mejor me voy a dormir

Mientras afuera un chico con mirada amatista miraba el departamento donde se encontraba Ryoma

DIN DONG

-será Ryoga de seguro se le olvido las llaves

Ryoma se dirige a abrir la puerta pero no era Ryoga si no un hombre que parecía estar ebrio y mira detenidamente a Ryoma

-que se le ofrece-.pregunta Ryoma con cierto nerviosismo

-peroooo queee llinndo niñooo tennnemmoos aaqui (ya saben lo típico de los borrachos)

se le acerca a Ryoma, mientras este solo retrocede pero se cae con el escalón, el borracho aprovecha y se le acerca y lo empieza a besar y meterle la mano por debajo de la playera, mientras Ryoma se le caían lagrimas y pide ayuda el hombre lo aprisiona mas y cierra los ojos pensando que nadie va a venir a ayudarlo hasta que de repente ya no siente el peso y voltea y ve al hombre en el piso noqueado y voltea a ver a su salvador y para su sorpresa ve unos ojos amatista que ahora denotaban furia y se acerca a Ryoma y se arrodilla

-momo-sempai

-sshhhhh no te hizo daño

Ryoma solo empiezan a caerle mas lagrimas y se abraza a momoshiro y este solo lo abraza y llaman a un policía y se llevan al borracho y en el departamento se quedan solos momoshiro y Ryoma

-pero…momo-sempai que hace aquí

-vine por ti y para decirte que no seas tontito que al que quiero es a ti

Esto le sorprende a Ryoma y no puede evitar que le caiga una lágrima

-pero tu y Ann…..

-ella no significa nada quiero que estés conmigo para protegerte ya vez lo que paso por poco ese maldito….

Momo no termina por un beso que lo tomo desprevenido

-muchas gracias por ayudarme

Ryoma y momo se quedan platicando en la sala hasta que el pequeñín se queda dormido en el pecho de momo y este solo se queda contemplando a Ryoma hasta que le gana el sueño y se queda dormido en el sofá también abrazando a Ryoma en eso llega Ryoga y ve la escena y sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en la frente a Ryoma y antes de irse le susurra

-que seas feliz chibi-suke

**Owari**


End file.
